


Never Change

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode 5x04  A trip to the future gives Dean some things to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> episode 5x04 A trip to the future gives Dean some things to think about.

Never Change

 

Dean leans against the Impala, deep in thought. He thinks, first of all, that he spends altogether too much time thinking. He’s waiting on the side of the gravel road for Sam. There is no point in staying apart, not after what Zachariah has shown him. That awful future. Lucifer wearing Sam like a suit, in that awful white suit. Zack’s plan has backfired on him, because Dean will make his own future or die trying. 

But, Cas. Castiel. Human? Graceless and wingless? Future him had said, “The angels aren't listening. They just left.” And Castiel had stayed behind, apparently by his own choice. The question would be why. Why the sacrifice? For humanity? For Dean?

And that’s the $64,000 question, isn't it? The thought that somehow hollows out Dean’s insides. Did- would –an angel of the Lord give up his home and his powers for a demon hunter who would feed him to a hail of bullets without a second thought? With no outward acknowledgement of the sacrifice said angel has made? 

What had Chuck said? “I don’t think Cas is going anywhere.” And Cas was obviously second in command to Dean’s future self, drugs and orgies aside. 

Orgies, really? This thought makes Dean feel warm in places he prefers not to think about. 

Cas knew, knew Dean wasn't in his own time. Showed no reluctance whatsoever to dismiss his bevy of followers when Dean walked into the cabin. Stretched cramped muscles in front of Dean with an ease and familiarity that was so unlike present Castiel that it makes Dean wonder just what kind of relationship future Dean could be having with a fallen angel. Makes Dean wonder why future him would keep a second in command who could be laid up for two months with a broken foot and has a penchant for drugs and orgies. Made Dean tell the angel to “never change”, when Castiel teleported him from the motel to the dark street corner.

Dean hears car tires crunching on the gravel road and dismisses the thoughts. Sam is here.


End file.
